


Tangled

by Winter Ashby (rosweldrmr)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, for archival purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-03
Updated: 2006-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosweldrmr/pseuds/Winter%20Ashby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia and Renji find themselves entwined and tangled as they claw and pray for completion, but there is something that lingers just beneath the surface of lust-filled eyes. Could it be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chirart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chirart).
  * Inspired by [Drops of Jupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170158) by Chirart. 



> I got this idea from a fanart from ~~deviantart~~ now on tumblr! [DROPS OF JUPITER]() enjoy!!
> 
> (I wrote this like 10 years ago, and I'm cringing at how bad this is. Sorry.)

\--

“Please.” Rukia’s whispered, husky voice floated the fraction of an inch of heated air between hers and Renji’s lips. The dark glint in her eyes, and her fingers gripping his hair nearly sent his over the edge. His thoughts were a haze of her. All he could see was her eyes, and the look of absolute desire that filled her face. All he knew was her skin. She was so soft, and warm everywhere his body touched her, he felt like he was on fire. The sheen layer of sweat that covered their bodies was maddening. He couldn’t even make himself remember how they got to be in this position.  
  
He held her around her waist while pushing up against her. Somehow they’d managed to shrug out of the tops of their death god robes, and the enticing sight of her exposed, peaked, perfectly tasty nipples was making the growing erection between his legs throb for her. She was so close, he could almost taste her.  
  
Her legs were wrapped around his waist, just above the robes, and her heated skin rubbing over his was going to make his scream any minute. So instead he growled as he viciously took hold of her hair with his left hand and plunged his tongue into her mouth. It was just as sweet and soft as he’d always imagined it.  
  
And the tiny recoil she offered as his lips covered hers gave him the perfect opportunity to taste more of her. He held her chest against his as they heaved from breathing together before their lips broke apart. He could have sworn he heard her whimper as he retreated, but he really couldn’t be sure of anything past the roaring of blood in his ears.  
  
He wanted more, and he let his erection rub against the exact point he was practically weeping to hit. She tilted her head back and cried out. His name rolled effortlessly from her perfectly swollen, bruised lips. She pleaded again and something in him snapped then.  
  
He let his fingers detangle from her hair, with perhaps just a little rushed effort to tear the fabric from what kept him from her. Once he’d pushed opened their robes he allowed himself one moment of doubt to look her directly in the eyes. Just one last chance to stop this before it got even more out of hand.  
  
But instead of hesitation, he felt her tiny fingers wrap around his aching length and pull him closer. He took a low, tortured breath through gritted teeth as she pulled him into her.  
  
“Fuck!” He might have given a short, heart wrenching, and sobbing laugh as her nails dug into her back while she parted for him, but there was no way he could tell. He’d never felt anything so heavenly in all his life, and that moment he knew a life spent looking for anything else even close to this would be a life wasted. There was a stinging then as she blurred in front of his eyes.  
  
He didn’t even notice as the tears began to trickle down his face. All he knew was her eyes, and the feel of her hands on his back, the silken strands of her hair running through his fingers, her legs around him, and her tight center wrapped around him. He cried, not knowing why, but unable to stop it.  
  
The tears fell and he couldn’t keep his lips from hers, pulling her close as the frenzied rhythm he worked up began to build a pressure in his groin. Her hands found his hair as his lips found hers. He could taste the salt of his own tears mix in their mouth, but she didn’t seem to mind. He couldn’t get close enough to her, couldn’t stop the pounding in his heart that screamed for him to get closer.  
  
“Rukia…” his raspy voice broke the moaning that filled his ears as his hips slowed and he looked in her eyes. She panted and nodded. “…do you love me?” he couldn’t stop the question from tumbling out or the fear that swelled as she leaned forward.  
  
She placed the most tender kiss he’d ever felt on his tattooed forehead; then another on his sweaty eyebrow. She moved down to the tip of his nose, and then lightly brushed her lips over his. He had to stop the sob that threatened to spill over from his repressed passion.  
  
“Always.” She whispered and then the rest of the world washed away. It was just him, and her, and a wall. He tasted her tears and felt the moan that crawled its way up her throat as he resumed his rhythm. But this time, it wasn’t as frantic. He took the time to let his hands wander across her perfect chest, and flat stomach. He etched every inch of her into his memory and felt his soul swell to be with her.  
  
In the back of his mind he was aware of their swirling spirit forces. How her light blue power mixed and swelled with his deep maroon. The world around them exploded into color as her could feel her begin to tense around him. Her breathing got more erratic as she desperately clawed at his back and hair. She was close, and there was nothing more he wanted to do that feel the spasms rock her body as he drove her over the edge of ecstasy.  
  
“Do you love me?” her voice broke his concentration on maintaining control. His eyes met hers, and he could deny it any more.  
  
“Yes.” He spoke to the nape of her neck, greedily sucking in air and the taste of her skin. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!” She cried out and bit his neck as she closed around him. And he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking, or her name slipping from his parted lips as he felt the swell of his own orgasm explode inside her. The tears still fell as he let them slide to the ground, still connected, still grasping desperately onto each other.  
  
And he knew then, he could live forever and never find anywhere he belonged more than in her sweaty, post-coital arms. So he pulled her close to rest her weeping face against his shoulder as he ran his shaking finger through her hair. This had been building for years, always there, just beyond the surface. He was always just too scared to let himself see it. But now that he had it, that he’d let himself taste her and feel her from the inside – he would never allow her to turn and walk away from him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually ship for this pairing, but that fanart just made me have to do this!!!


End file.
